


Hello

by thequeerkhaleesi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Busker!Jean, Dog walker!Marco, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeerkhaleesi/pseuds/thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Marco Bodt ever wanted to do was to learn how to dance and become a professional ballerina. When a string of tragedies leads to his dream coming true he figures it'll be another ten years before something else good happens to him. A week and a half before his first semester starts at the Schulick school of arts Marco catches a glimpse of an angel and falls head over heels. </p>
<p>A story about faith, luck and the decisions that lead us to our destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayLingLing7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLingLing7/gifts).



> Hi KayLingLin7 I'm not sure if this is what you were looking for. I really tried my best but I'm not the greatest fic writer. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy what I have written.

When I was young I was told I could be whatever I wanted. My father had high hope for me. He often dreamt of me becoming a doctor, a lawyer, a senator something with prestige. He himself was a man of wealth and wished for me to continue on the Bodt family name in the same way. As a child my two sisters and I never lacked for anything, except for the love of our father and mother. My father Emilio and my mother Gracia were high power lawyers at one of the largest firms in the county. Nine times out of ten they would only arrive home long after we went to bed.  In reality it was our nanny Ilse that raised us. She was a kind woman and would often bring her daughter Ymir with her. Ymir became one of my best friends and confidante.

When I was ten my twin sisters Antonia and Claudia signed up for ballet lessons. My parents signed me up soccer ignoring my protests that I wanted to learn to dance as well. All I wanted to do was join them but they brushed it off. They kept repeating that dancing was for girls not boys. Boys who danced weren’t good boys. I fought with them for weeks about it. They told me the next time I brought it up I would regret it. I had never seen my father so angry. For years I wouldn't understand why. All I wanted to do was dance. What was so wrong with that?

A year later when Toni was seven, she asked our father if he could build her some place to practice ballet. Claudia had long since given up on ballet and wanted nothing to do with it, or her. The twins were like night and day. Claudia didn't seem to care much for either of us. She lived to please our parents and thought the arts were a waste of time even at a young age. She was especially cruel to Ilse. On days that Claudia wasn't home Toni would often ask me to keep her company while she practiced. I'd sit there for hours "doing my homework" while also memorizing the movements in my head. Toni soon confronted me telling me that since our parents wouldn't let me go to lessons she would teach me. Ilse wanted to support me but we understood that this was potentially dangerous. Claudia was looking for reasons to get Ilse fired and this would be the kicker. 

The year I turned fourteen was simultaneously the best and the worst year of my life. It was the year of firsts. My first year of high school, my first high school party and the first time I realized I was one hundred percent gay. If I hadn’t been dared to kiss Eren Jeager at Ymir’s New Year’s Eve party who knows how long it would have taken me. That night was also the first time I met Historia (Ymir’s girlfriend) in person. She was a lovely girl and helped me through the subsequent panic attack that followed after that kiss. The only gay people I knew for sure at the time were Ymir and Historia and I was freaking out. Yep I like really do like boys it’s not just in my imagination. Great job Marco took you fourteen years to realize this even though there had been signs forever. Over the three months I became more at peace with it and decided to tell my parents, but, the weekend before I was supposed to changed my mind. 

It was Friday afternoon and I had invited Ymir and Historia over to hang out and watch a few movies. Toni and Claudia were out with friends and Ilse was on the third floor doing the laundry. It was a normal Friday afternoon. Historia and Ymir were snuggling together on one of the couches kissing every so often. I’ll never forget that afternoon.

“Marco? Marco where are you” I hear my father call from the main entrance.

“He’s in the television room Mr. Bodt” Ilse’s low voice bellows from the laundry room.

“Mom, dad you’re home early. I thought you were going on vacation this weekend” I look up and smile at them. They’re never home early, even when they decide to go on a weekend vacation. It happens at least once every two months. Ymir will often sleepover which was the plan for this weekend with the addition of Historia.

“Well your father forgot to pack a few essentials and we wanted to give Ilse a little bit extra to spend on groceries for the weekend” she rolls her eyes.

“Oh hello Ymir we didn’t know you were coming over” my father says finally noticing my best friend is over yet again.

“Hey Mr. and Mrs. Bodt. What’s up” Ymir drawls from the other side of the room.

“Ymir who’s this” my mother puts on her fake nice voice she saves for company.

“This is my girlfriend Historia” she puts her arm around her.

“Hi” she giggles waving her hand.

“Your girlfriend…” my father begins as Ymir interrupts him.

“Yes she’s cute isn’t she” Ymir grins.

“Ymir you can’t possibly have a girlfriend” he says confusion splayed across his face.

“It’s just a phase dear. They’ll both grow out of it” my mother sighs patting him on the back.

“Excuse me what did you just say to me” she sits up glaring at my parents.

“It’s a phase dear. You’ll grow out of it” she repeats directing it towards her.

“You have got to be kidding me” Ymir groans.

“It’s unnatural. It’s disgusting” my father insists.

“Mr. Bodt isn’t that a little bit judgemental. I know I don’t know you very well but still. Being gay isn’t unnatural. It’s been actually documented in over 1500 species” Historia pipes up as I try to shush her to no avail.

"Shut up child" he snarls as she begins to cry.

“Dad stop it. Stop it now. I can’t believe you would say something like that” I yell jumping up.

“ILSE COME UP HERE NOW” he hollers as I hear a crash from the laundry room. Ilse rushes up the stairs and by the time she arrives is out of breath.

“What’s wrong Mr. Bodt? Why is everyone yelling? Is everything okay” Ilse glances from side to side taking in the whole room.  

“Your daughter Ilse, she’s sick” my father states so matter-of-factly.

“She’s sick” she asks looking her daughter up and down noticing nothing amiss but her daughter’s appearance.  

“Yes your daughter needs serious medical attention and so does her… friend. I know you don’t have a good medical insurance but I can pay for it. I don’t mind. I know a good place that will fix her up, get her back to normal. Set her on the right path” he attempts to put his hand on her shoulder but she shies away.

“Mr. Bodt” she begins and he interrupts her.

“Your daughter we can get her fixed so she won’t be cursed with her affliction anymore. She can have a normal life. A good life if we can fix this now” he takes Ilse’s hands in his. She rips her hands away and a fire lights in her eyes. Ilse has always been terrified of upsetting my father but it seems that now she won’t take it any longer.  

“Mr. Bodt sir, you have crossed a line. I’ve known about Ymir for ages. She’s my daughter and I love her. There’s nothing wrong with her. If anything there is something wrong with you.” she crosses her arms walking towards her daughter and her girlfriend.

“You’ve known for ages? And you still let her come here” my mother’s shrill voice buzzes in my ears. I know the question is coming and my mouth goes dry.

“Marco how long have you known” she accuses continuing her questioning. Not the question I was expecting but still a horrible one. My parents are trained lawyers. They’ll know if I lie.

“For about a year now” I whisper.              

“Unbelievable” she mutters.

“Marco say goodbye to your friends and go to your room. NOW” he spits. I don’t even have the strength or courage to look at them. I don’t know what to say or how to make it better. I quickly make my way to my room and close the door quietly. Crumpling down into a ball behind my door I begin to cry. I can’t. I just can’t. A few doors down I can still hear them talking. 

“Ymir you and your friend are no longer welcome in our house. Ilse I can’t support you and your daughter if she is going to live this lifestyle. If you or your daughter change your minds we can help you. Until then, I don’t want to see your faces” he says.

“Mr. Bodt that won’t be an option. There is nothing wrong with either of them. Come Ymir, Historia. I’m so sorry about this” she says weakly as the three head towards the door. The three go down the stairs and exit the house. From my window I see the three of them dejected heading towards Ilse’s car.I’m a terrible friend and there’s nothing I can do to change that. I should have done more to help.

It didn’t takelong until they left for their vacation leaving me all alone in the house. It was up to me to wait for my sisters and explain to them what happened. Toni was as devastated as I was and cried in my arms. Claudia shook her head and went to her room to do some homework. It took Toni hours to stop crying and then I tucked her in. It was well past midnight when I got to bed. I felt like I had aged ten years. Taking the home phone into my room I called the Ymir’s cell phone.

“Hello” Ymir said groggily. Perhaps I should have waited until morning.

“Ymir it’s me” I whisper despite the fact that I know nobody is listening to our conversation.

“Marco are you okay” I hear her bed creak from across the line.

“I’m so so sorry Ymir. I didn’t know my parents would react like that” I put my hand on my forehead.

“Dude it isn’t your fault. Homophobic parents be crazy” she jokes as I hear Ilse’s loud snores floating through the other room.

“Maybe if I had come out to them this wouldn’t have happened” I sigh.

“Marco if anything it would have made it worse” she yawns.

“But” I begin.

“No buts Marco. It would have made it worse. If they had found out about you too they’d have already shipped you off to that correctional place. It’s not safe for you to come out, especially now that you know how bad they took it” she states. The reality finally hits me. She’s right and that’s what scares me.

“I just wished that they hadn’t fired your mom. What is she going to do now” I ask.

“I have no idea what we’re going to do. It’s not like your parents weren’t paying mom well but still. The three of us are just going to have to survive” she says yawning once again.

“Yeah we’re going to have to survive. We’ll make it through this Ymir I promise” I say.

“Sure Marco. I believe ya. Alright Imma go to sleep again. Talk to you later” she mumbles hanging up on me.

“Bye” I whisper quietly clicking the phone off. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen with all of this but I’m sure it’s not going to end well. By Monday my parents had hired a new nanny named Ella and she was nowhere near as good as Ilse. Here began the terrible strings of nannies that wouldn’t last very long.

The next few years were hell. I was always tiptoeing around my parents trying to not give them any indication I was gay. I would never mention Ymir and make up excuses where I was going and who I was with. I ended up “dating” my friend Mikasa for a while since she needed to get her parents off her back too since she was ace. I was barely surviving, I had become a nervous wreck. The stress of keeping up the act was getting to me and a two years ago, the week before I turned eighteen I slipped up.

Whenever I went on dates I always made sure it was far from home. I ended up going on a date with a guy I met online a couple of blocks from his house. I guessed one of my mom’s friends saw us kissing and told her. By the time I got home my parents were waiting for me ready to send me off to “therapy”. I refused and they kicked me out. They gave me ten minutes to get my stuff and then I wasn’t allowed back until I was ready to change. I wasn’t allowed to be in contact with my sisters and all that money my parents had saved for my college studies, I never saw a cent of it. I left and never came back.

I ended up moving in with Ymir and Ilse. I had never felt so comfortable in my life. Ilse who had been like a mother to me since longer than I could remember became my rock. She had always wanted a son but never had the opportunity. The first four months I lived with them were absolute bliss. Then tragedy struck. Ilse was diagnosed with stage three ovarian cancer. Ymir and I scraped every cent we had between the two of us to get her the treatment she needed. We begged, borrowed and nearly stole but nothing worked. Within a month and a half the cancer wasspreading faster than we could believe. There was nothing we could do but wait until the cancer took her life. The funeral was a small affair. There weren’t many people in Ilse’s life besides Ymir and I but allour friends came to support us. We had been thrown into adulthood and the realities of life before we were ready.   

With the medical bills as well as the funeral expenses there was no way Ymir or I could afford to go to college now. We moved into a smaller apartment and sold what we could to minimize what we would have to owe to the debt collectors. We took whatever jobs we could get. Ymir had three different jobs. She waitressed and bartended at different restaurants on alternating nights as well as took up teaching guitar twice a week. I got a part time job at a gym teaching dance fitness and other low level courses, tutored several children and also started a dog walking business. Within a year we were better off than we were before. Historia moved in with us and helped out the best she could with the expenses we had accumulated. We were finally able to take a bit of a break. I stopped tutoring and took some dance classes at a local academy. It was my teacher Levi that encouraged me to take a job there and quit the job at the gym. I was much happier there. I kept the dog walking gig out of the joy it brought to me. Besides I needed something to do in the mornings.

Levi impressed with my work over the year had known him decided to take charge of my life. He had had a few connections at the local arts school and surprised me with an early Christmas present. I was given the opportunity to try out for the ballet program. I don’t know what good deed I did in a past life to deserve this but I got in… with a full ride. When I got the call and told Ymir and Historia the news they balled their eyes out. It was a Christmas miracle. Fast forward several months and here I am a week and a half before I begin school after two years of absence.

It was a bright sunny day and I had my four favourite dogs on schedule today Bella, Sparky, Denver and Roxie. This being one of the last times I would be taking them all out, I decided to spend as much time as I could with them. We took our time making our way to the park. The park was crowded with people taking advantage of the nice weather. Kids were running around playing soccer. College students still on break were tossing a Frisbee back and forth. It was a perfect day to be outside and alive. Passing through the clearing in the park I waved to several people I normally see around this time of the day. A couple of steps before I reached the fork in the gravel path I paused to take a sip of water at the fountain. In the distance I hear someone begin to strum a guitar. I don’t pay much attention to the music readying myself to continue on my walk when I hear a man begin to sing.

_ “Hello, it's me… I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet” _ a raspy voice floats down the path the opposite way I would normally go. Checking my cell phone I realize I have a few minutes to spare. I have loads of time before I’m supposed to be dropping off the dogs at their respective homes. Deciding to go with my gut I follow the music. I head towards the singer desperate to take a closer look at the siren that is calling me towards him. Soon I stumble upon a large crowd strangers surrounding a garden of red and orange poppies. Through the crowd I can only see a sliver of the man luring me in. From what I can barely see he’s sitting on a low wall with a guitar placed in his laps. As he begins to sing the chorus for the first time a person or two parts to leave and I get to see him for the first time.  

_ “Hello from the other side…I must have called a thousand times…To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done…But when I call you never seem to be home” _ he continues as he looks up at me for a brief moment. Within thirty seconds my view of him is blocked again. My mouth goes dry, my palms sweat and my heart begins to race. Never mind him being a siren. He’s a gift from God, an angel sent from the lord to show earth the beauty he is capable of. I’m frozen in place, time has stood still. My phone begins to vibrate and I’m pulled out of the trance this stranger had put me under. I need to get going but I don’t want to. I need to find out if he’s real or just a figment of my imagination. Even the dogs are hesitant to leave. He begins the chorus for the last time and I head back towards where I came from and sigh. I’ll probably never run into him again knowing my luck. Getting accepted into the academy seems to have taken up all my lucky moments for the next ten years.

Making my way down my normal path I continue on my walk. The beautiful singer is still on my mind and I will admit I’m a little bit distracted. Not paying attention to anything I almost step on Bella’s paws a few times. Ten minutes later I’ve done the loop and almost reached the entrance of the park. Still floating from my encounter I barely notice in time that the dogs have gone ahead and wrapped around the legs of a stranger as he begins to fall. Grabbing onto the back of his shirt I try to steady him before he face plants but we both end up fall together onto the ground.

 

“Hello” he says arching an eyebrow as I realize I’ve pinned him down on the ground. Our faces are mere inches apart. The angle from before is underneath me looking up at me in awe. Adjacent from us the four dogs sit patiently wagging their tails. This is so embarrassing. I can’t believe this. Out of all people to trip up today it had to be him.

“I’m so so sorry about that… just let me…” my face blushes a deep red as I roll off of him onto my back. I cover my face and pray to be struck by lightning. Anything to stop this incredible embarrassment. I knew I wanted to see him again just to introduce myself but not like this.

“Don’t worry about it hon. It’s not every day that I get taken down by a pretty stranger or four of the most adorable dogs in town” he jokes.  I hear the soft footsteps of the dogs coming forward to greet him. Peeking from my under my hands I take a better look at him while he’s distracted. He’s infinitely more attractive than I noticed before in the brief moment our eyes locked.

“Is there anything I can do to make this up to you? I’m so embarrassed. I swear I normally have a better control of the dogs. Are you hurt? Can I call someone for you? Anything you name it” I rush my words going a mile a minute.

“Calm down sugar there are a couple of things you can do for me. First can you tell me your name” he asks continuing to pet the dogs.

“I’m Marco, Marco Bodt” I give him a smile and a little wave. I’m such a dork.

“Well Marco Bodt, I’m Jean Kirstein and I’m in a bit of a pickle. I could really use your help” he says pausing for a moment.

“Yeah of course, anything Jean. What can I help you with” I ask not knowing what to expect from him. Money, criminal acts, sexual favours I’d do anything to get a piece of that ass I think to myself. Goddammit Marco calm down.

“Well I’m new to the city I just moved here about two weeks ago. I’m looking for a nice guy to show me around town. Show me the places to hang out, the people to get to know you know the drill. Think you’re up for it” he grins and my heart swoops. Is he asking me out on a date? I’ve never been good with body language but I think he might be flirting with me. Where’s Ymir when you need her.

“Uhhhhh yeah totally up for that. How about you give me your number and then we can hang out sometime um this weekend” I try playing it cool. I'm not cool whatsoever  I’m one hundred percent freaking out behind my smile.

“How about now pretty boy” he looks me up and down.

“Well I gotta get the dogs home first and then I’ve got to teach a class this afternoon from three thirty to five” I say. The second half of that sentence is a lie abd we both know that but he goes along with it. I need time to psych myself up and get ready if we’re going to do this today. I need to prep. Fashion advice from Historia, Lush bath bomb the works.

“How about you meet me after class around five thirty at the park entrance? Then you can show me around town. We can make a night out of it” he winks.

“I… I can do that. I’d like that” I stutter.

“Perfect. See you later Marco” he brushes himself off and walks away from the five of us.

“Bye Jean” I call after him. I end up speed walking the four dogs back home and collapse on my bed before calling my roommates on speakerphone.

“Guys you need to come home right now it’s a family emergency”

“Is everything okay Marco. Do we need to call an ambulance” Historia yells into the phone.

“Guys I met a boy” I swoon rolling over onto my side.

“Oh brother” Ymir groans.

“He’s so pretty. Angles have nothing on this man and his voice. He makes me want to write sonnets. He makes me want to dance and I…” begin to trip over my words,

“Calm down freckled one. When are you seeing him again if ever” Ymir interrupts.

“I’m seeing him in three hours” I breath.

“Mike family emergency Tori and I are leaving now okay” I hear Ymir call and her boss grunts in approval in the background. Twenty minutes later my adoptive sister and the love of her life are home. The next three hours are a rush going from one thing to another. Planning where I’m going to take him, what to wear, what to say figuring out what bath bomb to take. Before I know it I’m on my way out the door with Ymir calling after me to use protection if it comes down to it. By the time I reach the park I’m ten minutes early and Jean’s already there.

“Hey there” I say rather impressed that he’s early. I like that in a guy. Ten points to Gryffindor.

“You’re early” he wiggles his eyebrows

“So are you” I reply smiling.

“I was worried you wouldn’t show up” he says as we turn left and head towards the downtown area.

“Why wouldn’t I” I ask genuinely confused.

“You seemed so nervous when we were talking. I’ve had guys blow me off in the past because they were so intimidated by me or they weren’t into the whole artsy gay type” he blushes as we cross the street. Looks like I’m not the only one worried about meeting up.

“Oh trust me I’m into the artsy type” I say as we stop for a moment so I can retie my shoe.  

“Oh really” he asks.

“Yeah I’m literally starting ballerina school in the fall” I stop to point at several landmarks. There is silence for a few minutes and in the meantime as he collects his thoughts.

“Are you going to Schulick” he ask his eyes twinkling.

“Yeah how do you know about Schulick? It’s not a very well-known school”

“I’m starting there in the fall for the music composition program”

“You can’t be serious” I stop dead in my tracks.

“Hell yeah I am. We’re going to have a couple of classes in common eh? Like music history and stuff like that right” he says fidgeting full of energy. He seems to feel as happy as I am about this.  

“Yeah I think that’s what it said that some of the programs would overlap at times for certain subjects” I say deciding to sit down and take a break. This is a little bit much for me. A few hours ago I only just met Jean and now for better or for worse over the next four years our lives would be intertwined. How much we would be was up to him. I didn’t want to make any assumptions.

“Looks like we’re probably going to be seeing a lot of each other. Maybe we should get to know each other a little bit better before we start school” Jean joins me on the curb.

“I’d like that Jean” I look down to my shoes as he lifts my chin up.

“Why don’t we go get some supper? I’m starving and the landmarks and stores are always going to be in the same place. We can do that on our second date” he says taking my hand.

“Oh this was a date. I didn’t know that” I feign ignorance.

“Shush you. We both know this is a date. The second we locked eyes I knew I had to find you. I felt this pull. Some might call it fate, some might call it a coincidence but I think those dogs knew what was up” he says breaking into hysterics at the thought of it. What a dork.

“Well Sparky always knows who to trust and not to trust. Bella’s pretty good at sniffing out trouble makers too” I joke.

“Remind me to get those dogs some high quality bones for the next time I see them. By the way do you know any good food places near here” his stomach growls and I stifle a laugh.

“Yeah follow me” I say as I pull him towards Annie’s Burgers and Shakes my favourite place to eat. As we sit down Jean smiles that goofy smile I’ve come to know in the last hour and I know everything is going to be alright. All the crap I’ve dealt with other the years has led up to this incredible moment and I lean in for our first kiss, our second and then our third. Sparks fly, the world stops and Somebody to love starts to play in the background. Everything is perfect, and I know I’ve found peace with myself, my parents and the world. I was his destiny and Jean was mine. Fate or not things would never be the same.  


End file.
